High School Musical no Jutsu!
by Nutso-bonzo7
Summary: What happens when the Naruto characters take over the set of High School Musical? Read and find out.
1. Start of Something New: Naruto and Hinat

_For those of you who have seen my "If Sasuke was Gay" song/story thing then you shall love this!_

_This is based on the song called "Start of something new" from High School Musical._

_The two singers this time are Naruto and Hinata ((begin laughter and que the music))_

**

* * *

**

Naruto

Living in my own world  
With the Kyubbi  
Hinata is my stalker  
She's always hiding in trees

**Hinata **

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see

Always pointing my fingers  
And running from Neji

**Both **

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

**Hinata quickly says**

…not to be stalking you

**Naruto**

What?

**Hinata**

Nothing…**  
**

And now with my Bakugan  
I see for myself  
The start of something new

**Naruto**

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

**Both**

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

**Hinata**

Now that I'm not fainting

**Both**

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

* * *

_HAHAhahhahah!!! This was all to perfect! I'll probably stick with High School musical songs for a while!_

_But for those of you who haven't seen my If Sasuke was Gay song/story thing then go check that out! mmtay! R and R!_


	2. Breaking free: Neji and Ten Ten

**_OOHHHH yeah! It's back! High School Musical no Jutsu has returned with Neji and Ten Ten singing:_**

****

**_Breaking Free_**

**

* * *

Neji:  
I'm soarin', flyin'  
There's not a girl in Konoha  
That doesn't like me**

**Ten Ten**:  
Including me  
So I'm obsessive?

**Neji**:  
You know that you're to ugly  
To even think that you are good enough for me

**Ten Ten:**  
Stop creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

**Both**:  
But we're on the same team, you see  
So maybe we'll just go for Lee

Chorus #1

**Neji**:  
It's called yaoi!

**Ten Ten**:  
Gai sensei

**Neji**:  
Rock Lee

**Both:**  
Instead of each other.  
We'll just glomp those two

**Nej**i:  
Since Ten Ten is ugly ::ten ten scowls::

**Both**:  
We'll Glomp those two

**Neji**:  
Oh, I'm still sexy!

**Ten Ten:**  
Ohhhh

**Neji:**  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

**Ten Ten:**  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in my weapon scrolls

**Both:**  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So all fangirls can scream

**_Chorus #2_**

Neji:

I'M SO SEXY!

Ten Ten:

Gai sensei

Neji:

Rock Lee

Both:  
Instead of each other

We'll just glomp these two  
::Gai and Lee cower::

Neji:  
Since Ten Ten's ugly  
I'll go with yaoi

Ten Ten:  
Ohhhh glomping

Neji:  
Fangirls ::fights off fangirls::  
They drew it for so long

Both:  
Now yaoi is here to stay

Neji:  
Now's the time

Both:  
We'll just glomp those two

Neji:  
We're breaking free

Ten Ten:  
Ohhh, yeah

Neji:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Ten Ten:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We'll make it quick, yeah

Neji:  
You're so fugly  
But im sexy

Ten Ten:  
Not a want,

but a need

Both:  
Both of us with ROCK LEE

Chorus #3  
Ten Ten:

Gai sensei

Neji:

Rock Lee!

Both:  
Instead of each other

we'll just glomp those two  
If we're trying

Neji:

Yeah, I'm still sexy ::swishes hair::Both:  
So now fangirls love yaoi

Neji:

I guess I'll never be straight againnnnnnnnnnn

::End song::Fangirl moshpit on Neji::

* * *

_As always Reviews are loved!!! lol!_

_Which song would you guys like to see next, you can also vote on characters!_


	3. Bop to the Top: Naruto and Sasuke

Yeah we're gonna bop bop bop with this new High School Musical no jutsu song! lol how corny was that?

Neverthelss I must give props to **Kabuto's Rose** for voting on the song and characters she wanted to see next. She picked **Bop to the Top** with **Naruto and Sasuke**... ooooo!

Naruto will be taking over for Sharpay while Sasuke does Ryan... i mean sings his part... GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! lol!

**

* * *

**

Naruto:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

**Sasuke**:  
Baby to be number one  
You need a sharingan

**Naruto**:  
Learnin' all new jutsus  
Grindin' out my best

**Sasuke**:  
Anything it takes  
To kill my brother and his dress

**Both**:  
Train with Kakashi every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

**Naruto**:  
Dattebayo!

**Both**:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

**Sasuke**:  
Phoenix Fire, burn their butts off

**Both**:  
Jump and dodge, dodge 'til we drop

**Naruto**:  
Dattebayo!

Res-en-gan  
Harem jutsu

**Sasuke**:  
I'm emo in the corner

**Both**:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til we all just drop  
Chidori, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
to be Hokage

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy, shimmy  
Release the demon trapped inside  
Kill your entire clan and..

**Naruto**:  
I'll be Hokage

**Sasuke:  
**But no not to day ::smirk::

::Naruto smacks him::

**Both:  
**Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

**Sasuke**:  
I cut myself in every corner

**Both:**  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

**Naruto**:  
Learn a new jutsu

**Both**:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top

**Naruto**:

Gonna be Hokage!

**Both**:

We'll keep fangirls screamin'  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

* * *

This was actually kind of difficult just because I had to keep the beat in mind and the word length and... just ugh!

Hoped you liked it though!

As always Read and Review **BUT** don't forget to vote on the song that you wanna see next **AND **the characters you want singing. I might just pick yours. Until next time...

--Neka-chan!

P.S, Someone asked me earlier if they could use the lyrics in their cosplay. **OF COURSE YOU MAY!** But you have to send me the video and give me props... somewhere... i love props! lol!


	4. What I've Been loking for: Love Triangle

What I've Been Looking For by Naruto, Kiba and Hinata...oh dear!

Inspired by a few pics I saw on deviant art a while back lol! I'm so thankful for the reviews I've gotten like you have no idea! lol!

Special thanks to:

**Narufan4ev**! **Ladypunk06**! **Waterbending Angel** ((who gave me the nicest review in the history of reviews))!

* * *

**Naruto**:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

**Naruto and Kiba**:  
Hinata in those trees  
Thought we were alone  
With only us two to hold  
But Hinata was in those trees

**Hinata**:  
This feelings like no other

**All**:  
I want you to know  
::Kiba pushes Naruto away and runs to Hinata::

**Kiba**:  
I've never had someone that loves Akamaru  
the way you do

**Naruto**:

I've never had someone who stalks me as good as you  
no one like you.

::on one knee: so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for

**Hinata**:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

**Kiba and Naruto**:  
Don't have to say a word

**Naruto**:  
For so long I was lost

So good to be found

**Kiba and Naruto**:  
I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other

**Naruto and Kiba**:  
I want you to know

**Kiba:**

I've never had someone that loves Akamaru  
The way you do

**Naruto**:

I've never had someone who stalks so well as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

**Naruto**:

Kiba get lost! She's mine!

**Kiba**:

No! Deviantart people say that we belong together!

**Naruto**:

Hinata who do you love?

**Kiba**:

Before you answer remember who is dumber here!

::awkward pause::

Akamaru attack!

**Naruto**:

OI! Dattebayo no!!! Akamaru, that hurts.

**Hinata**:

This…is ridiculous… Nutso, why do you do these things?

**Me**:

Because… I have no life…and apperently people like these better than my stories.

**Hinata**:

::shrug::Fair enough. Wanna go get some ramen?

**Me**:

Sure.

_Do-do-dodo_

_Do-do-dodododo_

_Oh-wa-wa-wa-waaaaa_

* * *

I couldn't resist having that fight scene muhaha!

So I've gotten votes for:

--Getchya head in the game ((Waterbending Angel))

--All in this Together ((Kabuto's Rose))

--When there was you and me -- which isn't in the movie but is sung by Venessa Hudgens ((Someonefromanotherworld anon))

--Stick to the Status Quo-- I LOVE THIS SONG-- ((Kaochan))

No just need to know which one you guys wanna see first...

_Neka-chan_


	5. Status Quo: Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba

**I know it took forever to get this up. But I have been working hard on my other story and getting my other account, that i took over fully, uupdated with new content.**

**Enjoy this addition to the family. Check out my other stories.**

**And check out the new account Topdog16. Officially under Nutso-bonzo management.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke:

You can bet  
There's nothin' to get  
When my cool sharingan starts to roll  
But my emo depression  
And my family's oppression  
Is starting to take its toll

**Villagers**:  
Everybody gather 'round

**Sasuke(spoken):**  
If you didn't already know, I made out with Hinata.

Villagers(spoken):  
What?

Sasuke(spoken):  
I got her drunk on wine coolers and doped up on sugar…

Villagers:  
Not another sound

Sasuke(spoken):  
She might be pregnate.

Villagers:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
What a stupid mistake, you ho  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't sleep with a weirdo girl  
Stick to the status quo

Naruto:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
A bright orange suit and blonde hair  
But inside I am bursting  
'Cause a demon is lurking  
It's a secret I need to share

Villagers:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Naruto(spoken):  
I'm a closet perve. I like all types, tall, short, thin or fat.

Villagers(spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Villagers:  
Not another peep

Naruto(spoken):  
It's just peeping. As long as they don't see me, what's the harm?

Villagers:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Jiraya-sensei is a perv  
It is better by far  
To just stop where you are  
Don't spy on anymore, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Kiba:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Villagers:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Kiba:

If Naruto can be a creeper then I can come clean too. I like dog food.

Villagers1(spoken):  
Awesome!

Villagers2(spoken):  
Wait ew!

Villagers(spoken):  
What's wrong with you.

Kiba(spoken):  
-scoff- okay, Sasuke slept with Hinata and Naruto is a closet perv… I'm the gross one?

Villagers:  
YES!

Villager 1(spoken):  
Akamaru should be ashamed to have you.

Kiba(spoken):  
Screw you all.  
Songs over…

Pervs all over the city and I'm the loser because I eat dog food.

Nutso… you suck for this.


End file.
